


Teen Mom

by MadMaster



Category: Naruto
Genre: Absent Parents, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bonding, Drama & Romance, F/M, Family Bonding, Family Drama, Heartbreak, Horny Teenagers, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Infidelity, Parent-Child Relationship, Parenthood, Teen Angst, Teen Pregnancy, Teen Romance, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-09 02:45:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14707650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadMaster/pseuds/MadMaster
Summary: Four girls with different stories. All have one thing in common, they are going to be young mothers.





	Teen Mom

Chapter One: Haruno Sakura

Large viridian eyes stared down at the white and blue plastic in horror. Pearly white teeth worried her bottom lip. Tears threatened to spill from her eyes. A bold pink plus sign had appeared. Nineteen year old medical student Haruno Sakura was pregnant. 

Her mind immediately went to the one that had helped get her into this mess, Uchiha Sasuke. 

They weren't even a couple, not for lack of trying on the rosette's part. Sakura had been in love, romantically obssessed, with the beautiful stoic teen since she was a young child. She had been his biggest fan, and that was probably why he would never return her feelings. Sasuke wasn't a kind young man, even though he has his rare moments. If it wasn't for their mutual friend, Naruto, she wouldn't have even been a thought in the raven haired boys mind. Sasuke tolerates Sakura a best. He has rejected her affections for years. 

No matter his personality Sakura was still drawn to him. While Sasuke wasn't one for commitment, he was still a hot blooded male. Sakura was a pretty girl. Mix a little alcohol in to knock down ones sense of control and this is what one gets. 

Sakura remembered some of that night, the night she lost her virginity. She doesn't remember whom came on to whom, but she assumed it had to have been her coming on to Sasuke. She remembers large strong hands working her into a frenzy. She remembers that while her skin was on display she felt the rough fabric of his jeans and the warm scent of leather. No he didn't even undress. She remembers the stretch and burn, the uncomfortable minutes of him buried inside her as she tried to adjust to the intrusion. Though what she remembers most haunts her. She remembers waking up to him scoffing at himself as he redressed. She remembers reaching out to him, only to have him brush her small pale hand off him with a cold look. His words ringing in her ears.

"Don't touch me."

Tears slipped down her cheeks as she whipped furiously at them. How was she going to tell him? What would he do? What hurtful things would he say? That night Sakura finally accepted that Sasuke will never have any significant feeling for her. She was just a nuisance. 

She slipped down to her bathroom floor clutching the plastic tight in her hand. She rested her head on her knees. 

In the silent bathroom she spoke out.

"What am I going to do?"

 

 

 

 

 

Sakura sat on her tiny bathroom floor crying for a little over thirty minutes. Oh how she wished her mother was here to offer advice, hold her, or even scream at her until the blind was purple in the face. Her mother would know what to do. Her mother had all the answers. Her mother would be severely pissed, but she would have her support. 

"I have to tell Sasuke."

The words sounded like a death sentence. He would hate her. He would blame her. He would shun her. Whatever relationship between them would fracture. Sakura leaned her head back resting it on the wall behind her. 

Her life is going to change drastically, and that fact scared her.

Shakily she pulled her cellphone out of her pocket and as the screen lit up her heart ached. She typed in the familiar number and waited anxiously as the phone rang.

She closed her eyes tightly and waited, desperately needing to hear their voice.

On the fifth ring they answered.

"Hello?"

Sakura let out a sob, "Can you come over? Please, I-I-I need you."


End file.
